


Different Times

by chumett



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumett/pseuds/chumett
Summary: Nehn Lavellan is the First of her clan. She has known her duty since birth and in her mind, nothing will change that. Not even headstrong hunter Feneth. But the winds of change are blowing and soon she will be caught up in the gust.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/OC





	Different Times

**Author's Note:**

> Nehn Lavellan is caught off-guard by handsome Dalish hunter Feneth. His motives are...questionable.

“Boo!”

Nehn almost shrieked, eyes snapping open just as she realized who’s voice had startled her out of her meditation. He was hanging upside down from the tree just above her, grinning at her with his chest puffed up with pride. 

“Got you, didn’t I?” 

She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

“I did!” he laughed, swaying back and forth as the forest was momentarily taken over by that smoky voice of his.

Nehn couldn’t help but think that he would make a fine warleader someday, just as his father wanted. He was lucky she had some inkling of control or she might have accidentally petrified him. The others in the clan certainly wouldn’t have snuck up on her like that, though she imagined they just had a bit more respect for her than he did. 

“There are more ships on the horizon,” he grunted as he pulled himself up and off of the tree branch before dropping to the ground. “I think Keeper Istimaethorial is getting worried.”

He brushed himself off before making his way over to sit cross-legged next to her, nudging her gently before mimicking her position with a teasing wink. She felt the leather of his knee guards pressing against her leg and did her best to conceal the blush on her face. This was always his game. She knew practically all of his tricks and yet she could never bring herself to stopping him.

It didn’t take long for him to enact his plan, leaning towards her as he slid his arm behind her, bracing his hand on the ground at her hip to balance while his other hand came up to grasp her gently by the chin.

“You’re planning something,” he murmured, staring down into her eyes from under his lids. All she could think about now were the freckles on his nose and the feeling of his arm against her back. How frustrating, knowing exactly what he was going to do yet still falling under the spell of his charm every time. What a silly, silly girl.

“What do you mean?” she asked, if not a little too breathlessly. A silly girl but still a girl who had some wits about her.

He chuckled, moving closer to her and letting his head rest against the side of hers. She could feel his breath on her neck, revealing herself with a soft shiver. She could only imagine the cocky grin that must be growing on his face.

“You know what I mean,” he said, his lips moving dangerously close to the skin of her ear. His balancing hand had found its way to her waist, tugging her closer and closer to his body. “My father won’t tell me, likely because he doesn’t think I will be helpful and doesn’t want me involved, which means that it has something to do with the humans.”

“You’re interrupting a very important mediation,” she said, trying to feign annoyance. Anything to keep him from the truth. He was already close. Keeper Istimaethorial was wary of the sudden influx of humans from the south. So many coming from Fereldan must mean something and it would be her job to seek it out.

He pushed the thick strands of curly white hair back behind her ear before running his fingers down her jaw to cup her face. “And you’re hiding something from me.”

“I wonder if you treat all the girls in the clan like this,” she smirked, doing her best to change the subject as she tore her face away from him.

For a moment she thought he might take the bait but instead he just pulled her in closer to him and said with a frown, “You know it’s not like that.” But she wasn’t wrong. He was a serial flirt and a lot of the others their age relished it. “You really are hiding something from me, aren’t you? Give it up, Nehn, you know I know you better than that.”

“Feneth,” she sighed, turning away from him.

It was an honest--and perhaps purposeful--mistake as it only gave him access to her neck, which he took without hesitation. She could feel the points of his teeth scrape against her as he pressed a messy kiss to her exposed vein.

“Don’t ‘Feneth’ me,” he demanded into her skin. “Where are you going that I can’t come?”

She bit her lip, fingers digging into his shoulders.

“It is only a short task, Fen, and it won’t be dangerous, I promise.”

“You’ve said that before.”

“And so have you,” she retorted, pushing him away and leaning back. Now he truly was starting to become annoying.

He looked down at her, brows pulled tightly towards his nose as he gave a frustrated huff. They sat in their tense embrace for sometime just staring, daring the other to press the argument along. 

“If we’re done,” she finally said, the intoxication of him having worn off. She stood, pushing away the hand that followed after to bring her back, and continued, “I have meditations to finish and I’m sure your presence is needed elsewhere.”

“Nehn—”

“Don’t ‘Nehn’ me.” She turned away from him, crossing her arms. “I am the First of this clan, Feneth, and my duty binds me. And you would use my feelings for you against me to get a secret out of me.”

This time she heard him jump to his feet and come up behind her. He moved to grab her but thought differently as she began to walk away from him.

“Is that truly what you think my intent is? To use your feelings to trick you?”

She tousled her own hair, unsure of where exactly she was walking to but determined to get there without him. “Isn’t that exactly what you were doing?”

“Not to trick you.”

She laughed and shook her head, moving through the trees knowing full well he would follow her. “Oh, that makes it better.”

“I just want to know that you’re going to be safe, is all. Is that so bad?” he asked, starting to grow irritated himself.

It was always like this with him. It felt like it would always be like this.

“Feneth. Someday I will be Keeper. There is no safety awaiting me and I this fact is no secret to me or anyone in this clan. It would do you well to grow accustomed to it and allow me to perform the duty that is set before me. Yes, it involves the humans, and yes, there will be danger. Such is the way of the Dalish. Now leave me be, I’ve meditations to finish and unless you intend to join, you are no longer welcome.” He went to argue but she cut him off with, “Keep talking if you want me to turn you to stone. You know I will.”

His mouth shut immediately and he glared at her. “Fine.”

He stomped back towards the camp, shaking his head and muttering to himself the whole way. 

It really would be like this forever.


End file.
